In day-to-day life, customers often visit various service locations catering different services to various customers. For example, the services catered may include food and beverage service, banking and finance service, medicinal service, an airline service, any public sector service such as issuing a passport, and the like. Typically, for subscribing to any of the services, the customer visits the respective service location and submits a request for availing/subscription of the services. Usually, a kiosk machine may be provided at the service location for submission of a request to subscribe a desired service by the customer. The customer may input information prompted by the kiosk machine in order to complete the service registration form. Based upon the completion of the form, the kiosk machine may generate a unique token number for the customer. The unique token number indicates the customer's position in a queue containing multiple requests received from other customers for subscription of the same service.
Now, in order to track his/her turn for subscription of the service in the queue, the customer may have to continuously monitor the token numbers displayed on the screen placed within the vicinity of the service location. The screen may display the status of the queue by showing a token number currently being served, the token number(s) already being served and one or more upcoming token number(s) to be served after a probable time period. However, the existing method discussed above creates challenges for the customer. Firstly, the customer may have to constantly monitor the status of the token number(s) displayed via the screen, the failure of which may result in missing the customer's turn of availing to the desired service. This may, in turn, delay the service being served to the customer and/or cancellation of the delivery of the service itself. This is because, the service may be valid for a particular time period. Secondly, since there may be large number of service requests already in the queue and the customer's turn is anticipated after pretty long time, the customer has to maintain his/her presence within the vicinity of the service location in order to track the his/her number in the queue thereby affecting the customer's mobility. Therefore, the customer continues to wait in queue until the customer is called for availing the desired service. This leads in unnecessary wastage of precious time of the customer which could be spend by the customer in performing other fruitful activities such as official work, personal work, shopping, and leisure etc.